


Phantasma IV : Power

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has a little fantasy about Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasma IV : Power

**Author's Note:**

> The only common thread of the Phantasma stories is that they are someone's fantasy. If you want to read the other three, they're at my website, however you don't have to read them to enjoy this. This is just a quick little PWP. 
> 
> WARNING: Rated NC 17 for graphic descriptions of m/m sex. If you don't like or are underage where you live, pls. go read something else. 
> 
> Summary: Simon has a little fantasy about Blair.

## Phantasma IV : Power

by Stacy LA Stronach

Author's webpage: <http://internetdump.com/users/slashgirl/>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel Universe and it's inhabitants belong to Pet Fly Productions, UPN/Paramount/Viacom, and not to me. I'm lettin' 'em outta their closets to have some fun, and will put 'em back when I'm done. No infringement intended, no money being made. All else belongs to me.

* * *

Phantasma IV : Power  
by Stacy L.A. Stronach, February 1998 

Simon Banks looked out of his office window at the near empty bullpen, knowing that he should really be doing some paperwork, to justify his staying late, but not really in the mood to do it. When he noticed Blair Sandburg out at his partner Jim Ellison's desk, he opened the door and called the younger man into his office. 

Blair walked in and, as Simon closed the door behind him, asked, "So, Simon, what's up, man?" 

"Well, Sandburg, I don't know if I'll be able to renew your consultant/observer status or not," Simon explained, watching Blair for a reaction. 

Blair didn't let it faze him too much, he knew there must be some way to get it renewed, "Well, what can I do to help the process along?" he asked. 

Simon walked over and stood in front of Blair, his brown eyes staring down intensely into Blair's blue ones. "You could have sex with me, that way I would ensure that your status continues," Simon said, again watching for the younger man's reaction. 

Blair looked shocked for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, Simon, whatever you want," he said, sending the other man a smoldering look. He smiled as Simon locked the doors and closed the blinds, then walked back over to him. Simon pulled Blair into an embrace, claiming that delectable mouth in hard, passionate kiss. Simon pushed his tongue into Blair's open mouth, moaning as he felt Blair's tongue stroke his. 

Blair wrapped his arms around Simon's waist, moving his hands down to cup and caress the other man's ass. Simon thrust forward, and Blair could feel Simon's erection pressed against him. 

They pulled out of the kiss, the need for air making them separate, and Blair moved his mouth to suck on Simon's earlobe, before he kissed and sucked his way down the other man's neck. Reaching up, Blair undid Simon's shirt, kissing each piece of flesh as it was exposed, finally pushing the opened shirt off of his body. Blair latched on to one of Simon's nipples with his mouth, his tongue flicking across it, nipping it, before sucking on it again. Simon threw his head back, as he moaned Blair's name. *Oh, but the kid has a talented mouth,* he thought. Simon guided Blair's head to his other nipple and the young man lavished the same attention to it as he had to the other one. Blair kissed his way down Simon's beautiful body, while his hands were busy undoing the older man's pants, then he slid them under Simon's boxer's pushing both underwear and pants to the floor. 

Blair dropped to his knees, gently licking the precum off Simon's leaking cock, before moving to suck one of Simon's balls into his mouth, gently caressing it. He released it then took the other one in his mouth, giving it the same treatment. "God, Blair! Do it! Suck my cock, NOW!" Simon fairly growled at the younger man. 

Complying, Blair sucked the head of Simon's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Moaning, Simon couldn't believe how good it felt to finally be in Blair's hot, wet mouth but he knew he wanted more. He stopped the younger man and Blair looked up at him questioningly. "Stand up, Blair." The other man complied. "Get undressed," Simon ordered, watching and smiling as Blair quickly obeyed. He then opened the top drawer of his desk and grabbed the hand lotion that was there. 

Blair watched as Simon moved behind him and moaned when he felt the older man press up against him and kissed his neck. "Oh, Simon, yes, I want you, please," Blair whispered. 

"And you'll get me. Now lean forward and spread your legs, Baby," Simon said, as he put some of the lotion on his fingers. He slowly pushed one of his fingers into Blair's anus, making the other man moan. Simon worked his finger in and out of Blair and when the younger man started moving back against him, Simon added a second finger, wanting to make sure Blair was ready for him. Finally, Blair couldn't take it anymore, and he pushed back hard against Simon's fingers. "Simon, fuck me now, oh please," he begged, gasping when he felt Simon's fingers gently caress his prostate. 

Simon removed his fingers and quickly spread some lotion on his aching cock, grasping Blair's hips and pushing into his lover. He went slowly, not wanting to hurt Blair and groaned when he pushed himself back onto Simon's cock, impaling himself. Simon started thrusting in and out of Blair, setting a hard rhythm which the younger man matched. Simon leant forward, kissing and nipping at Blair's neck, listening to the grunts and groans his lover was making. He slid his hand around to stroke Blair's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts into his lover's ass. 

Blair moaned, he knew he was close, and he tried to warn Simon, but all that he managed was a strangled scream. Simon groaned as he felt the warmth of his lover's orgasm on his hand and pushed even harder into Blair twice more before he came, Blair's muscles milking him. Oh, God, but Blair was amazing... 

<Knock Knock>  
Simon sat up, slightly confused, then felt the wet spot in his pants. *Dammit, I shouldn't think about things like that at work* he thought angrily. Then he realised he'd had a cigar lit, so hopefully, that would cover any...odours. "Who's there?" he barked. 

"Rhonda, sir," came the tenative reply. 

"What?" he barked again, although not quite as loud. 

Rhonda opened the door and looked in, "Um, the Chief is on line one for you, Captain," she replied, quickly closing the door behind her. 

Simon groaned, he needed to change into the jeans he had in his kitbag before someone came in and he had to stand up. He grabbed the phone, "Hello, sir, can you wait a minute, there's a little something here I have to take care of..." 

* * *

End Phantasma IV : Power

 


End file.
